


Uncertain

by Traw



Series: Gibbs And DiNozzo [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs was uncertain of what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is the beginning of a collection of drabbles, one shots and stories that will follow Tony DiNozzo's and Jethro Gibbs' relationship.

Picking up his coffee, Gibbs took a sip of coffee as he stared across at the empty desk of his lead agent and sighed. He knew that he should be working on the mountain of ’important’ departmental paperwork that was piled in his desk in front of him but he had found tonight he was not able to concentrate, instead his mind continued to wander back to DiNozzo. He was uncertain just when his feeling towards Tony had started to change, only that over the last few months, they had.

What had started off as a boss/insubordinate relationship had quickly morphed into a close friendship with the younger man, but now he found himself wanting it to become something more. The realization at first had surprised and even shocked him and he had tried hard to deny his feelings, making excuses to himself that what he was feeling was just a combination of working long hours and over-tiredness but deep down he knew better. And now those feelings refused to be ignored any longer.

He sighed again and took a sip of the cold coffee; for the first time in his life, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was uncertain of just what he should do.


End file.
